The Brother
by KyBlacklist
Summary: : "Menangislah, Sehun." Kau terlalu lama menahanya./EXO. HunHan with Kai/ Mind to RnR, please?


Title : The Brother.

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik mereka masing – masing.

Warning : Aneh, Alur yang tidak jelas, Typho(s) and Other.

Summary : "Menangislah, Sehun." Kau terlalu lama menahanya.

**This Story is Mine! Don't Plagiarism! Thank You!**

**Happy Reading!**

Aku memandang rapuh sosok dihadapanku ini. Ia masih saja berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia seorang novelist sederhana yang membuat banyak cerita dan kisah nyata seseorang. Banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang mengagumi karyanya. Termasuk aku tentunya. Dan juga teman – teman kami. Apalagi, keluarganya yang sangat mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Ia pernah mengatakan, bahwa yang selalu ia kagumi adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ya, Sehun memang sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Kai," Ucapnya pelan menyebut namaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya… Maksudku…"

"Menangislah, Sehun."

Sehun terdiam setelah ia mendengar ucapanku.

Sudah saatnya kau menangis Oh Sehun.

.

.

"_Bagaimana saat kita sampai disana ya?" Baekhyun Hyung bertanya pada kami semua. Ya, kami sedang berda di dalam mobil van untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Kami semua akan pergi berlibur, tepatnya ke Pulau Jeju._

"_Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan Baekkie-ya!" Seru Xiumin Hyung._

"_Kai," Ucap seseoang disebelahku- Luhan Hyung pelan._

"_Ne?" Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang pelan itu di tengah kebisingan dari jok belakang._

"_Kepalaku sakit,"_

"_Mwo? Apa sangat sakit Hyung? Kau terbentur sesuatu?"_

"_Sakit Kai,"_

"_Suho Hyung! Terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan Hyung!" Aku berteriak memanggil Suho yang berada di jok tengah._

"_Apa? Luhan Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Suho panic._

"_Biar aku periksa suhu tubuhnya." Ucap Kris sambil memegang dahi Luhan yang banyak meneteskan keringat._

"_Sakit! Argh… kepalaku…" Luhan Hyung terus berteriak kesakitan._

"_Bangunkan Sehun! Luhan Hyung selalu memanggil namanya." Ucap Lay._

"_Sehun-ah. Irreona! Terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan Hyung!" Kyungsoo Hyung mencoba membangunkan Sehun yang berada di jok tengah._

"_Hey! Apa yang terjadi di depan?" Teriak Chanyeol dari jok belakang._

"_Sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan Hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Sehun._

"_Sehun! Ayo, bangun!" Ucap Chen dari jok belakang._

"_Hyung bertahanlah! Sehun-ah tukar tempat duduk denganku!" Ucapku pada Sehun yang baru saja bangun._

"_Ah.. Ne.." SepertinyaSehun masih linglung._

_Kamipun bertukar tempat duduk. Aku melihat Luhan Hyung yang sepertinya sudah sedikit tenang tidur di pangkuan Sehun._

"_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun bingung._

_Semua orang di dalam van menoleh kearahku. Ya, karna aku yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya._

"_Luhan Hyung memanggil namaku dan ia bilang padaku kalau kepalanya mendadak sakit. Aku bertanya padanya apa ia terbentur sesuatu?, tapi ia hanya mengerang kesakitan. Jadi aku meminta tolong pada Suho Hyung karena di sela – sela erangannya dia memanggil namamu Sehun-ah." Ucapku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Semuapun mengangguk mengerti._

"_Semoga semuanya akan baik – baik saja." Seru Kyungsoo Hyung._

_Ya semoga saja._

_Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat semua orang di dalam mobil van menangis. Ya, Luhan Hyung, dia sudah…_

"_Hyung! Bangunlah! Jangan hiks tinggalkan kami… hiks…"_

_Tidak bernapas._

_Terkecuali, Sehun yang diam mematung menatap Luhan Hyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

.

.

"Tidak, Kai."

"Tapi, kenapa Sehun?"

"Luhan Hyung… Dia belum mengizinkanku untuk menangis." Jawab Sehun yang masih tegar sampai sekarang ini.

"Apa?"

"Kalau Luhan Hyung mengizinkan, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan air mataku yang sudah kutahan selama dua bulan ini."

_Kau kuat Oh Sehun._

"Aku mengerti,"

"Ne."

"Apa kau bisa bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung?"

"Tentu. Ia selalu datang di setiap mimpiku Kai,"

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menitipkan pesan?"

"Ne,"

"Katakan padanya agar segera membuatmu menangis Sehun."

_Kau terlalu lama menahan tangisanmu Oh Sehun bodoh. Tapi, aku sangat salut padamu yang selalu tegar dan tabah selama ini. Youre The Best, Oh Sehun._

"Ne, aku akan mengatakanya."

.

.

"_Aku selalu menunggumu agar kau mau mengizinkanku untuk menanangis. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menahan butiran cairan bening di mataku. Mereka ingin keluar. Tapi, kau malah tersenyum lembut dan memelukku hangat. Ah, inilah yang membuatku tegar dan selalu bersabar untuk selalu menahannya. Aku Dongsaeng yang patuh bukan? Dan aku selalu mencintaimu Hyung."_

_Itulah yang kudapat dari isi kutipan salah satu novel terbaru Sehun. Haha, rupanya dia membuat kisah nyata-nya sendiri. Kau hebat Oh Sehun. Tapi, kau payah karena tidak memberitahu tentang ini padaku. Kau malah memberi tahu pada selembar kertas yang akan kau jilid. Tapi, aku sekarang tahu apa isi dari hatimu Oh Sehun, sahabatku, dan Dongsaeng kesayangan Luhan Hyung._

_._

_._

"Hyung, boleh aku menangis?"

"Kau benar – benar ingin menangis, ne?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya Hyung. Aku selalu menahannya."

"Baiklah, kemari! Duduk di pangkuanku."

Sehun menurutinya.

"Nah, kau boleh menangis sekarang Sehunnie~"

Luhan langsung memluk erat adiknya saat ia melihat bahu Sehun Yang mulai bergetar.

"Maaf Sehun. Kau pasti sangat lama menahan tangisanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin saat kau menangis karna aku, akupun akan ikut menangis melihat keaadan kita sekarang. Tapi sekarang aku bisa menahan tangisanku saat kau menangis. Dan aku akan menenangkanmu. Kita bertukar Sehunnie… Selama kau menahan tangisanmu, dan disaat itulah aku menangis. Sekarang giliranmu Sehun." Batin Luhan.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Hunna… Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

_Dan dalam keadaan nyata, mata Sehun terlihat mengeluarkan tetes – tetes cairan bening. Ya, dia menangis dalam tidur dan mimpinya. Dan seukir senyum lega dan kebahagiaan menyelimutinya dalam malam yang begitu terang karena sinar bulan yang menyinari dunia._

_._

_._

"Terimakasih, Luhan Hyung."

"Terimakasih kembali, Sehunnie…"

.

.

**END**

**Halo! Ini Oneshoot pertama Kay. Jadi, Kay berharap agar ceritanya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Ya, walaupun ini memang aneh -_-**

**Judul sama isi ceritapun mungkin ga nyambung juga -_-**

**Tapi, Kay berharap ada yang mau Review cerita abal ini ^-^**

**Mohon Reviewnya, ne!**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca ^_^**

**Thank You!**

**-Kay_**


End file.
